


Payback's a Bitch Steve

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [6]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Missuse of Fury's conference room, PWP, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets his revenge for the hot tub incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This one can be considered a continuation of the last fic "The one with a hot tub" but you don't HAVE to read it. Though it would be nice and you would be missing out on some nice SteveTony sex if you skip it. But as usual thanks to death-by-avengers for the room, item and letting me post it. And I hope you all enjoy! -Bows

Steve recrosses his legs for what is probably the fifth time in this debrief. He’s glad he chose the furthest seat from everyone at the very end of the table; it made it easier to hide his erection. Tony of course is to blame for this. The rules are the same as before, no hands and the first one to cum loses. Though lose what, neither of them has ever said. Steve makes a face at Tony, who is completely oblivious to everything as he hides a smile into his hand and taps along his tablet’s screen. Steve knows he’s compiling more dirty pictures to send him, and because Steve’s curiosity will get the better of him he’ll look.   
  
And just like that there it is. His tablet flashes a small unopened envelope and without hesitating he taps to open it. Then Steve promptly chokes on his breath and tries to smoothly turn it into a cough as he sees the first picture. God he has no clue where Tony is even getting some of these. The picture is awkwardly angled birds eye view of Tony leaning on their bed, it's obvious that he's the one holding the camera as one of his arms dissapears off screen. Tony is naked except for the pair of pink boxer briefs, that he knows Steve likes, causally hanging off one thigh and staring straight at the lens with his dirtiest fuck me look Steve has ever seen him give.  
  
That’s when Steve notices Tony’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock with just a few fingers cradling his balls. Making looks plump and soft, but Steve can tell they're drawn up enough that Tony was close to cumming. He lets his eyes follow the line of the vein up to the tip of the cock. It looks like Tony’s managed to smear some precum along the head and stomach. The slit appearing to have another bead of precum just bubbling out of it. God Tony, that asshole, even has the artist in Steve turned on. Steve’s so concentrated on the picture he misses entirely Fury calling out the dismissal of the debriefing. He’s only brought out by Tony spinning his chair around.  
  
"Like what you see big boy?"  
  
Steve just yanks him down by his T-shirt and kisses him into silence.  
  
Steve speaks as he pulls away,"You’re an ass, Tony Stark. And I hope your happy, because you’ve definitively gotten me back for the hot tub."

Tony just laughs,"Oh honey, I haven’t even really started yet."  
  
He crouches down between Steve’s spread legs and palms at his cock.  
  
"The suit looks good on your cock Steve," Tony grins then purrs,"how long have you been hard?"  
  
"Since you kicked me out of our room for your apparent photoshoot and made me slip on this damn cock ring."  
  
"Oh, so you must be desperate to cum right now huh. All over my face maybe? Or how bout with my cock shoved deep in your ass?"  
  
Steve chokes out Tony’s name as he swiftly pulls down Steve’s uniform pants and eases out his deep red cock. After that Tony doesn’t waste anytime swallowing him down to the base. His tongue swirling nameless designs along the vein as Steve writhes in the chair underneath him.  
  
Tony goes at it for god know how long, Steve's lost track of time since he's constantly on edge. He can feel the need to cum grow stronger and stronger but Steve knows that there’s no way he can cum with the ring still on. He barely notices Tony’s stopped until Tony is reaching for him and pulling him up. 

  
"Steve, I want you to get yourself ready because in the next five minutes your going to be bent over this table and I’ll be fucking you until you cum. Got it?"  
  
Steve only manages to nod dumbly as his brain catches up to what Tony's saying.  
  
Steve is leaning against the table as he watches Tony pull out his always handy tube of lube and slick his fingers. Then Steve’s cock is engulfed in heat again as Tony goes right back to suckling on the tip before sliding further down. Jesus has Tony always been this good at this? Steve is blissfully unaware of Tony’s fingers until he’s two fingers deep in Steve’s ass and the burn is too delicious to ignore. They curl and push against his prostate just to drive him wild.   
  
It isn’t long after that, that Tony is moving to spin Steve around and press his chest down to the opaque glass. Steve feels like his body is almost hyperaware of everything. From the way Tony’s lips feel on the back of his neck to how smoothly Tony’s sheathed cock slides into his grasping hole. Tony seems to always know just how to get him desperate for his cock.  
  
Within two thrusts Tony is reaching around to unclasp the cock ring and Steve knows he’s done for.  
  
But Tony knows just what he’s doing and every thrust is too slow but hard and sure. It ebbs him away from the edge just enough for Tony to pick up the pace slowly. On a particularly amazing thrust against his prostate Steve some how manages to squeeze his inner muscles and set off a chain reaction. Tony’s hips thrust twice in hard before racing to cum and a hand reaches around to wrap around Steve’s cock. Steve sees white after that, cumming so hard he’s pretty sure he blacked out.  
  
And god it felt so good to finally cum, the sense of relief so overwhelming. A clearing of a throat brings them back to awareness.  
  
"If you two are finished, I’m giving you two minutes to cover up some star spangled ass, clean up any body fluids and get the fuck out of my conference room. And Stark no more goddamn note passing."  
  
Steve can feel Tony giggling into his shoulder blades as he groans, buries his head in his arms and feels himself turn red.  
  
"You’re going to owe me for this Tony."  
  
"You can have whatever you like, Steve."  
  
"Not in my conference room!"  
  
"Jesus Christ you’re still here!?"  
  
"I don’t trust you two on your own. Better get moving two minutes are almost up gentlemen."


End file.
